FAQ
What is the point of this game? What is it about? This is a Massively multiplayer online real-time strategy (MMORTS) game. You control a small village in a persistent realm and you eventually grow it to an empire of many villages. It is meant to be played over many weeks or months; ideally with not too much time spent per day (it is our goal to allow you to manage your kingdom with just a few minutes per day) Your village grows, and the realm is 'alive' 24/7. Check your village at least twice a day to ensure it is productive, to spot incoming attacks or to be able to aid your friends. The point of this game is to grow the largest empire, the largest clan in the realm! This is not a medieval world simulation. It is a 'political simulation' however as the key to the game is to work with others, and with time, you will find this to be the most exciting part of the game. faq What Should I do First? How to expand my village? Here are a few guideliness. - Concentrate on upgrading your Silver Mine to at least level 10 - Upgrade Farm Land only when you run out of food; there is little point upgrading it before - Log in often enough so that your treasury does not become full – when treasury becomes full, your silver mine stops production so you are loosing valuable time. Upgrade Treasury so that it can store enough silver. - Build Barracks and recruit Citizen Militia rather than Infantry since infantry is 3 times as expensive yet less then 2 times as powerful. Because recruiting troops take a LONG time, do not wait long before you start recruiting. Everyday you should recruit a handful of troops. - JOIN a clan! And invite your facebook friends to join you at the clan – there is no stronger clan than one made up of real life friends! - You can plunder (attack) surrounding villages to get more silver. You can get a LOT more silver than your silver mine can produce by doing this. Its best to attack villages of players who are no longer playing but be aware that every player starts with *at least* 100 Citizen Militia – player who start later in the game, will start with more and more troops. Use spies to find out what is lurking in the village. - Recruit/build Rams and Trebuchet when you are planning on attacking as they destroy walls and towers. - Knights are best to attack with, Infantry is best to defend with; ie, when you send an attack, your troops are *attacking* - look at the Attack Strength of the unit. When someone sends an attack at your village, your troops are *defending* - look at the defense strength of the unit. faq What is meant by Attack? You attack another village in an attempt to kill the troops of a village and plunder it's silver, destroy buildings especially the walls and towers to lower the defensive strength of the troops, to gather information by sending only spies or to take over the village. faq How to attack to plunder silver? Keep a watchful eye on inactive players. Send spies to ascertain the strength of the defending troops. Clear the village of its troops and then send the fast moving cavalry to bring back the silver at regular intervals. faq How do I take over another village? A village can be taken over only when a governor is sent along with the troops. Only a Governor is capable of convincing the Council of Elders, of the defending village, to hand over the village into better hands. Only one Governor is required to take over a village but you need to attack a village several times in order to capture it because a governor will only lower the Council Of Elders approval rate by between 14% to18% (random) in one attack. Once the approval rate for the current owner falls below 50%, the village becomes yours. Only send 1 governor with an attack; sending more will not have a greater effect. If you have more than 1 governor in a village, you can send multiple attacks, each with a governor. faq Will an attack having three Governors lower the "Yea" by three times? No. Each attack, irrespective of the # of Governors, will lower the "Yea" by 14-18 percent. faq In the first attack the Yea was down to 83% but in the second attack the report showed Yea as 87%. How is that so? After a village is attacked its Yea goes down but with every passing hour the Yea keeps increasing at 1% per hour. To speed up the process of a take over have at least two Governors or better still three. Then send consecutive attacks at an interval of a few minutes. But be alert to see the reports after every attack so that as soon as the village is yours you can cancel the next attack else you will be attacking your own village. faq What happens to the Governor and the troops which finally took over the village? GOVERNOR: He takes over the village, becomes the administrator there. In other words, he 'disappears' and you cannot use him to attack another village. TROOPS: The troops stay there as support and defend the village. Like ordinary support, these troops can be sent back/recalled. faq How to SPY on villages? Simply ATTACK a village with spies. Once the spies arrive, and are successful, you will get a report with info on the target village. What is beginner's protection? When you join the game, you are protected from attacks for 5 days to allow you to build up your village. Remember to recruit some troops in this time to make your village a poor target. Does a newly conquered village have a beginner's protection? No, not at all. In fact a newly conquered village is a very vulnerable and a soft target since the Council of Elders' support for your rule start off at just 50%. When I am logged off can my village still be attacked? Yes, you can be attacked/supported 24/7. You can also send attacks and then log-off, and login later to see the result. The increase of silver in the treasury and recruitment of troops is also 24/7 faq When I am not logged in how will I come to know of the attack happenings? If you send an attack and log off or are logged in you get an attack report stating the outcome of the attack. If you have sent five attacks to a village you get five reports. If you have sent attacks to different villages you get reports for all the villages you have attacked. You get a report irrespective of whether you lose or win. What is meant by Support? Troops can be sent to any village to help defend it. If this village gets attacked, the troops you sent to support it will defend it. Your supporting troops can be seen on the troops abroad page. Troops supporting other village can get killed if that village is attacked for which you will get a report. You can recall your troops supporting other village from the troops abroad page by clicking on recall. Supporting troops do not consume food at the village they are currently at but are supplied by their home village. You cannot use the troops supporting your village to attack someone. You cannot command them at all. All you can do is, send them back to their home village. You can command only your troops from their home village. faq What happens to the troops sent for support if the village it is proceeding to, is taken over by another player? The troops still support the same village irrespective of who the owner is. How to recruit troops? In order to begin recruiting your troops, first build barracks. Once the barracks are built you can start recruiting your defensive forces, Citizen Militia and Infantry on the troop's recruitment page. Infantry is a stronger defender than its counterpart however Citizen Militia is cheaper which allows you to recruit some troops while still expanding your village. Upgrading your barracks decreases the time to recruit the troops. Next build a stable. At the stable you can recruit Light Cavalry and Knight, your best offensive forces. Knights are better attacker than Light Cavalry but like with Citizen Militia, Light Cavalry is cheaper to recruit. Upgrading Stables decreases the time taken to recruit these troops. Finally you can recruit Rams and Trebuchets in Siege workshop. Rams are used to destroy the wall of the defending village in an attack. Trebuchets are used to demolish/destroy any building of the village. These units are only needed when you plan to attack someone. Leave building the Siege Workshop till then. In a similar manner, recruit Spies at the Tavern. Spies will protect you from others spying on your village. faq How do I create a clan? When you click on the clan icon (the red flag) from the header, clan overview page will be displayed. Here you can enter a name of your clan and create. How do I join a clan? 1) Find a clan you want to join (evaluate the clan from its Clan Overview page, which you can get from the ranking page by clicking on any clan name). 2) Then you can send a message to the clan's leader(s) asking them to send an invite. 3) There will be a report when an invite is sent. 4) Finally you can see your invites on the clan overview page. Click on the link to join the clan you want to be a member of. faq How can I join another clan if I already belong to a clan? Unless you are the owner you can leave the clan by clicking on the "leave clan" tab from the clan overview page and then join another clan from the invites sent. It's a good practice to wait for an invitation from your new clan before leaving your old one - when you are not affiliated; you are an easy target to others. How can I invite my friends to a clan I belong to? Send a message to the owner or administrator of the clan and ask them to give you 'invite rights'. Then from the header of the clan page click on the invitations. Enter the name of the player you want to invite, and click invite faq How to Ally? Firstly you have to either join a clan or make a clan. Then you can have talks with other clans about having a diplomatic relation with them. You can be an ally or have a Non-Aggression Pact with clans. Now after you set a relation and enter it accordingly on the Clan Diplomacy Page, navigate to the Map and you can see each village having a colored shield signifying what relation you have with the clan. Depending on the color of the shield you can decide whether to send an attack to a particular village or not. Without these shields it is very difficult to remember if the player belongs to an ally or enemy. faq Do my clan members get a report if I am attacked? No, clan members do not get a report of an attack on you BUT: A simple plan to keep track of any attack on a clan member can be enforced: Clan members / Allies can send support comprising of a just 1 CM or any other unit. Whenever a player is attacked then all the players supporting that village get a report telling the status of only their supporting troops, irrespective of the fact how much support was sent or how many survived. This ensures, that clan members know that a clan-mate is being attacked, and probably there is someone online at that time able to send more support immediately. faq How to locate villages of friends on facebook? On the player ranking page, clicking on show only my facebook friends will display only your friends. Navigate to the map. Click on the options highlight my friends in blue. Your friend's villages will have a blue colored shield. What are the numbers in brackets beside the village name? These numbers are the co-ordinates of the village. X and Y co-ordinates indicating your village's location in the realm. faq Why on the map my village appears to have a wall while I do not have one?Why I don't see my wall on the map? The map icons do not represent the actual buildings in your village. This would give away too much information. Map icons change to reflect your change in village points. As you grow your village, the map icons try to show this growth. faq What are "points"? Every building upgrade gives you certain number of points (the longer it takes to upgrade a building, the more points you get). Points are based ONLY on buildings you have at the village. Points are used to ascertain the 'size' of neighboring villages however, points alone cannot tell you exactly what buildings are in this village. Player having more that one village, sees the attack coming on both the villages? How to ascertain which is the target village? From the header click on troops. From the dropdown menu click on Incoming Troops. Here all the troops incoming to your villages are displayed also specifying which particular village is under attack/support. faq What is NAP? (NAP a village) A non-aggression pact is a treaty between two or more states, agreeing to avoid war or armed conflict between them and resolve their disputes through peaceful negotiations. Sometimes such a pact may include a pledge of avoiding armed conflict even if participants find themselves fighting third countries, including allies of one the participants. It is basically an agreement by which multiple alliances agree to coexist peacefully and not attack each other. What is Battle Simulator for? Battle simulator allows you to simulate a battle by specifying the size of the attack and defending force. When a player enters the amount of attacking troops, choose the target building ,the amount of defending troops, the level of building being attacked and the level of wall and defensive towers in the target village and press go button , it will give you number of killed and remaining troops. Will I be able to receive silver even if my trading post is not build? Yes, you would be able to receive silver maximum your treasury can hold. Also for sending silver to any other village trading post is required, without which you can not send silver to other villages.